A Fic Of No Importance
by majorkawalsky
Summary: Just a funny and romantic fic
1. Fun

A fic Of No Importance Part 1 By: Major Kawalsky  
  
  
  
rating = R  
  
disclaimers = Don't own them cause if I did...hehe  
  
summery =...shower time  
  
parings = Sam/Jack and Daniel/Janet  
  
" Incoming traveler; incoming traveler..." Sgt. Davis said through the intercom. General George Hammond came into the control room  
  
"who is it?".  
  
" I'm not getting a iris code Sir." They waited until they got a code. "It's SG1 Sir".  
  
"Open the iris!"  
  
"Opening iris" .  
  
When the iris was open Col. Jack O'Neill was the first one to step through the Star Gate, followed by Major Sam Carter, Dr. Jonas Quinn , Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Janet Fraiser and Teal'c. General Hammond stepped into the gate room  
  
"Sg1" his voice boomed "Welcome home and would you care to explain why you are 47 hours late?". O'Neill spoke up, "well you se Sir" He said looking at Jonas and Daniel "We ran into a few problems"  
  
Sam spoke next "Sir we would be glad to debrief you in the debriefing room if you wouldn't mind sir because I'm sure we would all rather if we were reeated and showered before we get into all this" She looked at Jack with a pleading look and then *he* spoke yes *he* the all mighty Teal'c and his voice boomed  
  
" I do also agree with Major Carter" he bowed his head towards the major. Hammond spoke  
  
"Dismissed". They walked down the hall to the shower rooms Daniel said " how are we going to explain this to General Hammond? , he's gonna be freaked out about this...that's if he believes us"  
  
"Ya think?" Jack used his normal catch phrase.  
  
They all get in the shower except Sam who's standing outside of Jack's stall wondering if she should do this. 'ok, I'm gonna do this'. She striped off her clothes and stepped into jack shower stall. Jack was standing with his back to her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started to massage them, "mmmmmm" he almost purred "that would have to be my Sammie." Sam pulled herself closer to him and stoped massaging his sholders, rested her head on his back and wraped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Mmmm, how would ya guess".She smiled and hugged him tighter He turned so he was facing her and kissed her deeply, next thing they here is laughing coming form outside there stall, Jack peeked his head out and smiled as he saw Janet and Daniel kissing passionately, he turned back to Sam and whispered to her as he pulled her closer "I love you..." "I love you too"she smiled and kissed him again, then they heard someone talking and laughing behind them"What the..." Jack wispered to Sam as they turned away "I dont know..." They turned to see Janet and Daniel looking at the with weird looks on their faces and then they bursted out laughing. Jack smiled, "What are you two looking at?" Janet and Daniel looked at each other and smiled trying very hard not to laugh, "you two have some explaining to do". Jack and Sam laughed "And so do you two" Daniel and Janet blushed, Daniel spoke up "Ah what do you guys meen". Sam laughed "we meen the whole thing where you to were kissing" Daniel blushed well we explian if you guys explain first...ok?" "fine", They said at the same time and laughed.  
  
"Alright here's how it goes," Jack looked ailttle shy, "well, me and Sam were at the O'Mallies one night about 3 months ago and we had been drinking alot." Sam cut in "and he meens alot like 10 beers each alot" Daniel laughed "and?" Jack glared and him "and we got a cab back to Sam's house and i was going to crash on her couch but she kinda kissed me" "I kissed you?!?!, that is so not how it whent you kissed me first and then you wouldn't give it up you just kept trying to get my god damned shirt off!!!" she stated matter-a-factly "ok ok, so i kissed you first whats the big deal you were the one who through me down in your bed and riped my pants off!". Janet and Daniel were laughing so hard they had tears comming down there cheeks, Sam blushed, "it's not that funny!" . "Yes...it...is" Janet said trying to regain control. Sam's blush got even brighter. Jack laughed "well thats our storie, so now tell us yours" Daniel and Janet looked oddly at each other than Daniel started, "It was about 3 weeks ago I whent to see if Janet was home because no one was answering at her house, anyway i got there and Janet was drunk outa her mind, I told her to go to bed and sleep it off but she came up behind me and kinda...um..." He blushed, then Janet spoke up "i licked his neck and then we kinda got started, first daniel started to kiss my neck and then well you know..." Sam and Jack we laughing so hard they could not stand straigh "yea we know" Sam said through her laughing. And then Hammond walked in, "Is that so? , well I think we should all go into my office and have a little talk" Sam jumped, "Ah...Sir, how long have you been standing there" Hammond looked pissed "Long enough..."  
  
  
  
Next chapter coming soon... 


	2. We're Dead

They all got dressed rather quickly and hurried out of the bathroom.  
  
"That it, we're dead. goners. Poof"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," Jack said loudly, "Daniel it wont be that bad"  
  
Janet laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "Poof?"  
  
"He's right Jack. I mean Sir.General Hammond is gonna kill us. we'll be out on bathroom duty for the rest of our lives." Sam lowered her head.  
  
Jack stopped and pulled Sam into a room.  
  
"It's gonna be ok Sam," Jack said pulling her into a hug, "everything's gonna be fine, I promise."  
  
"I hope Jack, what if he splits up SG1?"  
  
"Don't worry, he.. Lets hope not"  
  
There was a knock at the door, it was Daniel "Come on guys, we don't want Hammond getting even more pissed".  
  
Sam buried her head in Jack's chest for a moment, "Yea, c'mon lets go"  
  
Jack sighed, he knew they were in for hell. He looked at Sam, he's never seen her look so scared. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. Sam turned back and smiled.  
  
When they got into General Hammond's office they all stood there waiting for him to come in.  
  
"We're dead" Daniel whispered, "He's probably in telling the president everything right now!"  
  
Janet just looked at the ground and kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Shut Up Daniel!" Jack said with a glare, "just shut the hell up"  
  
Just then General Hammond walked in.  
  
Jack spoke up "Sir I'd like to."  
  
"Don't even try it Colonel, I would NOT push your luck right now!"  
  
"Yes Sir I know that but"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, I just caught you in the shower with Major Cater," Hammond glared at Sam as if to say #You tramp #. Jack felt his anger rise.  
  
"Do NOT look at Major Carter that way Sir" Jack snapped before he could stop himself. Sam sighed, she knew Jack was in for it now "Jack" she whispered.  
  
Hammond spoke up before he could say anything "Colonel, Major, you two are confined to your quarters until further notice."  
  
#Much help that'll be, they share a room #.::AN: yea I know they'd never have a shared room on the show. but it's my damned Fanfic, and I say they do!::. a small voice inside of Hammonds head yelled. "And let's HOPE, you two can behave yourselves in a professional manner!" Hammond yelled.  
  
Sam and Jack both snapped to attention "Yes Sir" they said in unison. And quickly left.  
  
"As for you to," He said looking at Daniel and Janet.  
  
Jack and Sam quickly hurried into their room and shut the door.  
  
Sam sat on the bed and buried her head in her hands. Jack sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Back in General Hammond's office. Janet and Daniel were getting ragged on.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TWO DO SUCH A STUPID THING!?" Hammond Yelled.  
  
Daniel spoke so Janet wouldn't have to, "I have on explanation for it General, other than it just happened"  
  
Hammond decided to send them to there quarters why he thought about what he was going to do with them.  
  
~ About an hour later ~  
  
Hammond stopped out side of Sam and Jack's room. He was about to knock when he heard talking coming from inside.  
  
"Shhh Sam everything's gonna be ok. Don't cry Samie. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I'll resign before I let them ruin you."  
  
Hammond knocked on the door.  
  
Jack opened " Sir, can I do something for you?"  
  
Hammond sighed, "I've come to talk to you and the Major, off the record."  
  
Jack stepped aside to let Hammond in.  
  
"Ok guys, here it is, You two have been sleeping together for, 3 months. I believe?" Jack nodded, Sam was still looking at the floor, "you were both drunk, but, you haven't been drunk these part 3 months, so where does that leave us?"  
  
" Mine and Sam...err.Major Carter's relationship has not affected the performance of SG1 in any way, in fact I think it's made it better."  
  
" That I can say is true Jack, but, there's still the matter of Regs."  
  
Sam sighed, "Well Sir, is there anyway for SG1 to stay together?"  
  
"I don't know, let me talk to some people."  
  
Jack piped in "Call the president, and remind him we've saved his ass quite a few times."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Jack, but I don't think I can word it quite like that" Hammond chuckled and got up to leave, "don't worry guys, everything will turn out." With that Hammond left.  
  
"Well at least he find's this amusing" Sam growled.  
  
"Ah.. that's "Homer" for yea" Jack laughed. 


End file.
